Until we meet again
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Des OS courts post 4x22, ou Killian Jones sans Emma Swan : "Malgré son besoin d'y croire de toutes ses forces, il était parfaitement conscient qu'Emma Swan n'était pas réellement dans son lit, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve, une utopie, l'illusion amère du bonheur, quelque tour sournois d'un esprit malade et infiniment malheureux.


**Hi my loves,**

 **Ça** **faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de réécrire mais sans réussir à réellement le faire. C'est à dire que j'ai commencé de nombreux OS sans succès et puis finalement celui là j'ai réussi à le finir, alors je le publie. Vi jusque là logique.**

 **Donc je vais essayer de vous faire pendant les vacances une série de OS post 4x22 avec surtout je pense du point de vue Killian, et peut être une immersion en Dark Swan we shall see.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Amy.**

* * *

 **Kufikiria : C'est toujours tellement un plaisir de recevoir des rewiews de toi #.# Merci mille fois je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! :D J'ai adoré écrire le moment où il l'oublie parce que j'aime tellement la vérité crue, le fait de mettre un coup de pied dans les idéaux des gens iteut ah yes dats my job. Et pour la petite remarque égoiste de Killy, moi je trouve que c'est important de montrer que yes hes a pirate from fairytale and all mais il est avant tout humain et un homme va d'abord penser à sa gueule avant de penser aux autres and yes. Mercii encore Bisouuus !**

 **Jessica : Awww merci t'es trop choue *wrap a blanket around ya***

* * *

 **"Je suis tombé amoureux comme on attrape une maladie. Sans le vouloir, sans y croire, contre mon gré et sans pouvoir m'ne défendre, et puis...**  
 **Et puis je l'ai perdue. De la même manière. "**

 **Anna Gavalda**

* * *

Killian Jones fixait le plafond, les bras en croix derrière sa nuque, baigné dans son odeur, la douceur de son coussin lui chatouillant les joues.

Il adorait venir dans sa chambre quand elle était encore là, et une fois disparue cette pièce lui était apparue comme le seul havre de paix encore présent dans cette réalité effrayante.

Confiné entre ses couettes duveteuses, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était jamais partie, qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre qu'elle rentre de la station, les traits éreintés, et peut-être même un zeste d'énervement dans la voix, mais les lèvres étirées de bonheur en croisant ses prunelles pâles.

C'était le seul moment de rêverie qu'il s'accordait dans la journée, le seul moment où il s'autorisait à ne plus penser à son absence qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, mais plutôt à se noyer paisiblement dans un déni si séduisant.

Son corps tout entier s'anima soudainement et il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, tout son visage enfoncé dans son énorme oreiller, avec l'illusion qu'elle était calée contre lui et qu'elle lui murmurait des mots d'amour.

Il n'aurait su vous dire combien de temps il demeura ainsi, comme un enfant accroché à sa peluche préférée, parce que cette peluche précisément le protège des monstres, vous comprenez, et certes le pirate ne croyait plus aux monstres cachés sous le lit mais il était persuadé que des êtres bien plus effrayants hantaient son esprit.

Inévitablement, il s'endormit, l'odeur de son amour encore palpable, le goût de la pulpe de ses lèvres contre sa bouche gercée, une chimère encrée dans un cœur peinant à battre, froid malgré tout, froid comme un cadavre.

.

Au commencement, il crut rêver.

Il était persuadé que la pression exercée lascivement contre l'une de ses paumes ouvertes était le fruit de son imagination.

Et puis le mouvement répétitif, ce va et vient hypnotisant, se fit beaucoup trop présent dans son esprit et il souleva difficilement ses paupières gonflées de sommeil, émergeant d'un sommeil profond.

Et il la vit.

Des cheveux blonds en fouillis, comme si elle eut dormi près de lui, deux iris verts scintillants de joie, deux perles roses fendues en un sourire amoureux et puis cette très petite main blanche dans la sienne, au dessus de sa tête, et les mots murmurés avec langueur :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Killian Jones irait noyer sa peine dans l'oreiller de sa petite amie.

Et elle lui souriait, et il n'y avait rien de perfide dans son sourire, il y avait tout l'amour du monde, sûrement aussi un peu de malice, et beaucoup de tristesse.

Il eut envie de la toucher, d'étreindre son aura, de la serrer si fort entre ses bras qu'il lui aurait briser les os, mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne s'évapore sous ses yeux, que le cygne s'envole sans lui laisser le temps de rompre le sort.

Parce qu'il savait.

Malgré son besoin d'y croire de toutes ses forces, il était parfaitement conscient qu'Emma Swan n'était pas réellement dans son lit, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve, une utopie, l'illusion amère du bonheur, quelque tour sournois d'un esprit malade et infiniment malheureux.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, le pâle rose virant cerise, délaissa sa main, et vint caresser très doucement la cicatrice sur sa joue, ne quittant jamais son regard, et lui ne put que fermer douloureusement les yeux en sentant la pression de ses doigts, des perles salées affluant sous ses paupières.

C'était si cruel et délicieux à la fois.

La fine paume glissa délicatement et retraça sensuellement le contour des ses lèvres, et lui ne bougeait toujours pas, statufié, ensorcelé, torturé par ses sensations.

-Tu me manques, murmura la voix de son amour contre son oreille, chuchotement tiède contre sa peau gelée, et lui ne put qu'opiner raidement du chef, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il résista quelques secondes de plus, il usa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur ce fantôme et presser désespérément sa bouche contre ce rêve aux senteurs de cannelle et de vanille, il lutta, fort, si fort.

Pas assez.

L'instant suivant, il la basculait sur le lit, retenant ses mains au dessus de son visage, et fondait sur ses lèvres, et même sa bouche semblait réelle, c'était si _injuste_.

La chimère répondit avec fougue à son baiser, perdit ses mains libérées dans ses cheveux ébènes, elle les adorait, et mêla sa langue à la sienne, leurs deux corps se soudant en une étreinte intime et passionnelle.

Il l'embrassa longuement, persuadé qu'à l'instant où il se détacherait de son corps, elle s'évaporerait en fumée, ne lui laissant que le froid des draps en coton, et la chaleur de ses larmes.

Il frôla sa joue, la finesse de son cou, le galbe de sa poitrine, sa taille, remonta légèrement le haut et toucha sa peau nue, et puis serra plus fort, laissa assurément des hématomes sur son passage, parce qu'il n'était plus douceur et tendresse, il était révolté et amoureux, il était _désespéré_.

Et enfin délaissa ses lèvres désormais gonflées et rougies, caressa ce visage qu'il chérissait, se délectant du grain de sa peau, et cueillit les larmes qui dévalaient ses pommettes, le cœur à l'envers et la gorge serrée d'amertume.

-Tu dois me trouver Killian, l'entendit-il murmurer contre son torse, y laissant un nuage humide.

Il déglutit, effleura de son index la pulpe de ses lèvres, les sourcils durement froncés, son palpitant affolé dans sa poitrine.

-Je te le promets, _love_.

Un sourire affolant de détresse écorcha le visage de la jeune femme et elle redressa intimement son visage, une main dans sa chevelure brune, sa jumelle contre la douceur de son dos, déposant sa bouche contre la sienne en un dernier baiser.

-Je t'aime Killian, crut-il ouïr avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et de dévisager une chambre vide et froide, seule la marque laissée sur les draps par un corps près de lui témoignant d'une utopie peut être plus réelle qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

 _-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour._


End file.
